scififandomcom_de-20200215-history
Science-Fiction
250|center|link= Science-Fiction kommt vom Englischen science fiction, was zu Deutsch etwa Wissenschaft-''Fiktion'' bedeutet; durch den Namen kann man auf den Inhalt des Genres schließen, welches das Science-Fiction Wiki thematisiert. Science-Fiction auf ein Thema allein einzugrenzen, ist nur möglich, wenn man sich nicht an extremer Verallgemeinerung stört. Es ist ein Genre verschiedenster Kunstmittel wie des Films, des Buchs, (seltener) der Musik oder des Bildes. "Fiktion" ist das Stichwort, dass jene Geschichten (oder Bilder etc. pp.) ausschließlich fiktional, also erfunden, "existieren", so aber nicht in der "echten" Welt vorkommen. Dies ist sehr deutlich, wenn sich Dinge wie etwa im Falle von Halo in der Zukunft der Weltgeschichte abspielt, doch Science-Fiction kann wie bei Star Wars ("es war einmal vor langer Zeit in einer...") in der fernen Vergangenheit oder wie bei X-Men in der Gegenwart beziehungsweise nahen Vergangenheit oder Zukunft abspielen. Star Wars etwa kann aus diesem Grund aber auch u.a. des Fantasy-Genres zugeordnet werden; Science-Fiction ist niemals das einzige Genre. Die Sichtweisen zur Definition des Science-Fiction variieren sehr stark. So sehen viele nur Hard SF als Science-Fiction, und alles andere als Werk mit Science-Fiction-Elementen. Dann wieder vertreten sehr viele die Ansicht, dass Hard SF schlichtweg ein Subgenre des Science-Fiction ist. Es heißt außerdem häufig, dass Science-Fiction dann Science-Fiction ist, wenn es versucht, neu erfundene Dinge auf mehr oder weniger wissenschaftlicher Ebene zu erklären und nicht einfach als etwa Magie abzutun. Themen / Definition : "Science fiction is anything published as science fiction." :: –Norman Spinrad Es ist unmöglich, die sich sehr, sehr häufig überschneidenden, verschiedensten Themen einfach in einzelne Punkte zu unterteilen, es existiert auch keine allgemein gültige "absolute Definition" aber hier einige Themen, welche häufiger genutzt werden (jedoch auch überschneidend). * Bedrohung der Menschheit durch Außerirdische, welche etwa die Erde angreifen; jene Außeridischen, "Aliens", werden oft sowohl als "intelligente" Lebewesen als auch als Kreaturen wie Parasiten dargestellt. Deutliches Beispiel: Halo. * Bedrohung der Menschheit durch eigene Erfindungen; etwa Katastrophen durch Kraftwerke (etwa Revolte durch Mutierte, etwa erschaffene "Zombies") oder der Aufstand durch zu intelligente, eigenständige Maschinen wie in Matrix. * Bedrohung der Menschheit durch Machthaber. * Sowohl Bedrohung als auch Fortschritt durch technische Entwicklung; oftmals eine in sich zusammenbrechende Utopie, die an der eigenen Vision scheitert. Beispiel: BioShock. Fehlgeschlagene Experimente wie bei Spider-Man 2 oder Resident Evil zählen auch dazu. * Dystopien, in welcher die Situation der Menschheit in einer "schlechten" Zukunft gezeigt wird. Etwa wie in Die Tribute von Panem, wo Nordamerika durch Katastrophen in eine grausame Diktatur verwandelt wurde, oder wie in Blade Runner, wo die Erde infolge der Umweltverschmutzung schließlich unbewohnbar wurde; oder aber wie in Mad Max: Fury Road, wo die Welt in eine gigantische Wüste verwandelt wurde (etc. pp.). * Ebenso gibt es positive "Zukünfte", wie Space Operas wie Star Wars oder Cowboy Bebop, wo (Anti-)Helden im Weltraum Abenteuer erleben, oder eine funktionierende Zukunftsgesellschaft, die Dinge erforscht, ohne dass die Welt durch etwas Absolutes bedroht wird wie im Falle von Mass Effect, etwa "einfache" Zeitreisen wie bei Butterfly Effect oder Zurück in die Zukunft. * Eine Person wie in diversen Superhelden-Filmen wie Spider-Man, welche übermenschliche Kräfte entwickelt. *... Es ist nicht wirklich möglich, dies absolut einzugliedern, und wohl auch nicht notwendig. Dies sorgt jedoch für ein überaus breites Spektrum an Science-Fiction-"Visionen". Bekannte Thematiken sind jedoch Zeitreisen, außerirdisches Leben, Zukunftstechnologie, Paralleluniversen, Lichtgeschwindigkeit oder größeres erforschtes Gebiet des Weltraums. Mark C. Glassy vergleicht Science-Fiction mit Pornographie: Du weißt nicht (genau), was es ist, aber du weißt, was es ist, wenn du es siehst.Glassy, Mark C. (2001). The Biology of Science Fiction Cinema. Jefferson, N.C.: McFarland. ISBN 0-7864-0998-3 Beispiele Filme * Blade Runner * 2001: Odyssee im Weltraum * Matrix * Inception * Interstellar * Uhrwerk Orange * Star Wars: Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung * Alien – Das unheimliche Wesen aus einer fremden Welt * 12 Monkeys * Mad Max: Fury Road * Metropolis * Her * Marvel’s The Avengers Serien * Firefly – Aufbruch der Serenity * Doctor Who * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion * Cowboy Bebop * Steins;Gate * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex * Neon Genesis Evangelion * Orphan Black * Raumschiff Enterprise: Das nächste Jahrhundert * Akte X - Die unheimlichen Fälle des FBI * Falling Skies Spiele * Halo * Star Wars: Battlefront * Deus Ex: Mankind Divided * Mass Effect * BioShock * Portal * Dead Space * Crysis * Fallout * Doom * Half-Life Bücher * Star Wars: The Old Republic – Eine unheilvolle Allianz * Frankenstein * Träumen Androiden von elektrischen Schafen? * Planetenwanderer * Limit * Encounter with Tiber * Halo: Kryptum * 3001 – Die letzte Odyssee * Zwischen den Planeten * Krieg der Klone * Das Ding aus einer anderen Welt * 1984 * Der Wüstenplanet Weblinks * Science-Fiction in der Wikipedia. * Versuchte Erklärung des Begriffs "Science-Fiction" auf phantastik-couch.de. Referenzen Kategorie:Science-Fiction Wiki